


You say you're sorry

by deadp0et



Category: Shevine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadp0et/pseuds/deadp0et
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone Adam hasn't seen in a while shows up and it leads to other things that could, ni return, hurt other people around him</p>
            </blockquote>





	You say you're sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I was bord and yeah....

_Adam's P.O.V. . . ._

_  
__I don't want to get up._ I poked my head out from under the covers and looked at my alarm clock. _8:24. . . Shit! Blake's coming over  at 9:00._ I jumped out of bed. I've been waiting for this moment for about 3 months now, Blake was on his "Ten Times Crazier" tour and well, he didn't have any time to stop by so I haven't seen him in what felt like forever. _Now that he's finally done with that tour, I can see him, and hug him. Oh, his hugs._ I smiled to myself thinking about Blake giving me one of his signature Blake Shelton bear hugs that I loved so much.  _No time to think about that right now. I have to get dressed. He'll probably come early just to surprise me._ I pushed the thoughts back and walked into my closet, in search of the best "Welcome home, baby. I missed you" outfit. I settled on some sweat pants ( which were Blake's favorite on me ) and no shirt ( which he also injoyed ) I then walked into my bathroom, looking at my reflection, seeing my messed up hair. I grabbed my comb and went threw it a few times, then messing it up just enough to make it to where I know Blake would love it. ( this particular hairstyle reminded Blake of how I looked after sex so he thought it was sexy ) I smiled, remembering the day he told me that the only reason he likes this hairstyle was because it reminded him of how my hair was after we had sex. I laughed a little before hearing a knock on the door. I grabbed my mouth wash and cleaned my mouth fairly quickly before spitting it out into the sink, then jogging down the stairs to answer the door. I was expecting it to be Blake, but it wasn't.

 

_Blake's P.O.V. . . ._

_I'm so tired._ I rolled around a little before looking at the clock. Seeing that it was 8:32.  _Oh no, I'm supposed to be over to Adam's by 9:00. He'll kill me if I'm late._ Adam never, and I mean  _never_ liked it when anyone was late to anything. If you were even a second late he would give you some long ass lecture about how it's dis respectful and rude to be late. Yada yada yada. I couldn't think about that. Right now, I had to get my country ass out of bed and clean myself up before I see Adam.  _Gosh, I haven't seen him in forever._ I'd been on my "Ten Times Crazier" tour and I was glad it was finally over. Don't get me wrong, I loved performing in front of my fans, but what I loved even more was coming home to my sexy husband. And not to mention the mere fact that we haven't even spoken to each other over the phone in about a month. So, today was going to be perfect. No matter what. I smiled and hopped out of bed, walking into my closet and grabbing my black button up ( something Adam's always loved on me ) my blue denim jeans ( which Adam didn't really like, but he didn't mind. ) and my cowboy boots. ( Adam had always loved to crack jokes about how much of a redneck I was, but at the end of the day, he always ended up saying I looked sexy as hell in my cowboy boots ) I laughed a little before remembering that if I was late, Adam would probably slap me, or punch me. Or both. . .  Either way, I had to focus on the task at hand. I got my jeans on, buttoned up my shirt and slipped on my cowboy boots.  _Now time for the hair._ I walked into my bathroom and stared at my reflection, seeing my monstrosity of hair sticking out in every direction. I turned on the water, grabbed my comb and got to work. And, it surprisingly didn't take all that long either. I smiled as I looked at my nicely and neatly combed hair. I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my phone.  _Might as well call Adam. Tell him I'm on my way._ I dialed his number and sat down on the edge of my bed. Waiting for him to pick up. Which, he didn't. I sighed, and tried again. Nothing.  _He's probably in the shower._ I shrugged it off and put my phone into my pocket, grabbing my keys and walking out to my pick up, driving in the direction towards Adam's house.

 

_Adam's P.O.V. . . ._

_  
_"Jane?!?!" My jaw dropped as I saw my highschool girlfriend standing in the doorway.

"Surprise." She offered a tiny smile.

"I. . . I don't know what to say. Well, you look amazing." She still looked as good as she did in highschool. "Come in." I moved out of the way so she could step in. "What uh, what brings you here?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. . . I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and, well I realized that I made a big mistake leaving you and. . .I- I want you back"

My mouth suddenly went dry. "Look, Jane, you're a wonderful and beautiful girl, but, uh. . . I don't think this could really work out, with you and me. . . . " 

She took a step closer. "Adam, I was a fool for leaving and I'm so so sorry. I know it won't be easy, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to call you mine again. Adam, I love you."

I rubbed the back of my neck. Didn't she hear about Blake and I? "Look, I have somethig to tell you, and I don't want you to get upset because that's the last thing I want but I'm. . . . " Before I could finish, she pulled me in and connected her lips with mine. The kiss soon turing into something much more. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me over to my couch, slowly pullng me down on top of her. I knew it was wrong, but. . . I couldn't say no. I took off her shirt, then her pants, connecting my lips to her neck. It wasn't long before we were both naked and writhing for breath. She pulled me in closer, our bodies flush together. I started kissing her, moving lower and lower by the second, She let out a few moans now an then, but I froze like a deer caught in the headlights when I heard my front door open, and then hearing a very familiar southern country accent say "BOO!"

 

_Blake's P.O.V. . . ._

_  
_I used the key Adam gave me to unlock his front door, once unlocked I opened it and jumped through saying "BOO!" I stopped when I saw Adam naked. _What the hell?_ My heart dropped to the floor as I saw a girl beneath him. I was confused. "Shit." Adam jumped off whoever he was on top of and put on his pants. "H-hi Blake." I turned and ran out of the door, stopping when I got to my truck. I punched the hood, then I heard Adam. "Blake, wait."

I turned around. "Fuck off, Adam. I don't want to hear any of yer fuckin excuses." I turned back around and started for my truck, but being stopped by a hand grabbing my arm.

"Blake, please stop." Adam sounded like he had started crying.

"I said fuck off!" I pushed his hand away and jumped into my truck. Starting it, then driving off. Leaving Adam there, all alone.  _Why would he do this to me?_ I didn't understand.  _Was it something I did? Did I do this?_ I shook my head. "No, Blake. It was his dumb ass idea to have sex with another person. A GIRL none the less." Thinking about it made my body course with rage. I came to a stop light and banged my hand against the steering wheel about 5 times. "Goddamnit, Adam." I could feel my eys start to sting, then hot tears spilled down my face and I finished the drive home. Slamming my car door shut and walking into my house. I threw my keys somewhere then walked over to my couch. Sitting down, I pulled my knees up to my chest and started full on crying. I grabbed a pillow, and clutched onto it. I pulled it up to my face and screamed, I didn't care if I damaged my vocal cords. To hell with all that! Right now, the only thing I could manage to do was cry, and cry, and cry. I eventually layed down, and curled up into a ball. I started to cry some more, I mean, none of this made sense. Why would Adam do this to me? I was lost, and confused. I just couldn't understand why he would do something like this. Eventually I layed down and calmed myself just enough to close my eyes, and let sleep take over for a little while. . . . 

 

_Adam's P.O.V. . . ._

_Shit._ I turned toward my mail box and kicked it 4 times before I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Adam, are you alrigt?"

I pushed her away "Of course I'm not alright. My husband just walked in on my having sex with some slut who just walked back into my life. How do you think I feel?" I regretted the words as soon as the came out of my mouth, yeah, sure. I was mad but I shouldn't have called her a slut. No girl needs to be treated like that.

"Wait, did you say. . . husband. . . ?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I was going to tell you that I was married to Blake, but you kissed me before I could say anything."

She sighed. "I. . . I thought those were just rumors."

I let out a sarcastic laugh. "Well, since you thought they were just rumors, I guess Blake and I getting divorced is just going to be a rumor to. You should just leave, you've done enough." She just nodded and walked away. I walked into my house, slamming the door behing me. I walked up to my kitchen counter and just pushed everything off of it, breaking glasses and 2 plates. I screamed at the top of my lungs and sunk to the floor, crying my eyes out. I pulled my legs up to my knees and started sobbing into them.  _Oh god, what did I do?_ I can't believe I let myself do that. I fell apart so easy, just like I always used to do in Highschool. "God, I'm such a fucking idiot!" I kicked a chair across the room.  _Why did I have to give in? I should've said no, now Blake is probably never going to talk to me again and the only person I can blame is myself._ I sighed and let my head hit the table.  _Maybe I should call him, tell him I'm sorry. He's a pretty forgiving guy._ I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed his number. One ring. . . Two rings. . . Three rings. . . 

"Hello?"

The moment I heard Blake's voice, my heart started racing. "Uh, heya, Blake. It's me." 

I heard some shifting around. "What do you want?"

My heart dropped when I heard him say that. "I'm so sorry, Blake. I didn't know she would come. . . it just, it happened so quickly. I wasn't expecting any of it and I know I screwed up, and I also know you probably want to take a shotgun to my head. Look, you can hang up on me if you want to but I'm going to explain to you how everything went. I don't want to lose you, just please give me the chance to explain everything."

I waited a few moments. "Go ahead, I'm listenin."

I smiled a little. "Alright, so her name was Jane. I dated her in Highschool, and well. . . let's just say we didn't end on the greatest terms. So today, when I heard the knock on my door then saw her face, all the memories came flooding back to me, and I just. . . I couldn't stop staring at her. I was about to tell her that I was married to you, but then she just kissed me and I didn't know what else to do."

I heard a sigh. "Well, for starters ya could've said no, Adam!"

I bit my lip. "I. . . I know, and I'm sorry, I just-"

Blake inturupted me, mid sentence. "You just what? You couldn't say no?! That's not a reason, that's a fuckin excuse and you knw it Adam. . . I thought you loved me, but, apparently I was wrong. I was wrong to think that you wouldn't fuck everythin up. I gave up everythin for you, I gave up Miranda, my friends, my family. Hell! I was even willin to give up my carreer for you. But, do you care? No! You were to busy fuckin that Jade girl, or whatever her name is."

My heart started to sting. "Alright, so maybe I deserved that one, but Blake. . . you have to now that I would never do anyting to hurt you. And today, with Jane. . . that was the biggest mistake I've ever made. Blake, I'm sorry, and I know saying sorry really doesn't do a damn thing, but I am. And I do love you, I have from the moment I layed eyes on you. I don't want to throw all that away over one dumb mistake on my part. Blake, I love you. And words can not even begin to express how sorry I am about how bad I hurt you today. I really am sorry. I mean, it must've seemed like someone ripped your heart out and put it in a blender, but you should know that I didn't want to hurt you, it all just happened so fast and I didn't know how to react to it. I'm really really sorry, babe. You can hang up now, if you'd like."

"Look, I'm not sayin I'm never gonna fergive ya, cause knowing how nice I am, I don't think it's possible fer me to stay mad at you. But, I just need some time, that's all."

I sighed. If time is what he wanted, them time is what he's going to get. "Alright, I can do that. You just call me up whenever you feel ready. No rush." And that was it, then the line went dead. I ended up kicking another chair because of how pissed off I was at myself. "Goddamnit." I got up and walked over to my balcony, chucking my phone off of it. Hey! Maybe some crazed fan would find it. I sighed and sat down.  _I can't believe that I was so stupid. I let myself give in. . ._ I was an idiot, wasn't I?

 

I woke up the next morning, feeling like shit, my head was pounding and my eyes still stung from how much I cried last night. But, the one thing I wasn't expecting when I woke up was to see Blake sitting at the edge of the bed, probably waiting for me to wake up.  _What the hell is he doing here?_ I sat up and leaned against my headboard. "Uh, hey, Blake." He turned around and I saw something on his arm. "What is that?"

He shrugged. "Just a cast, I kinda broke my whole arm when I punched my truck."

I sighed, great! Just another reason for me to hate myself. "I'm sorry." I was barely above a whisper.

"I know, your friend. . . Jane or whatever called me from your phone and explained everythin, how it was her fault and how I shouldn't blame you."

"Really? She did that?" So she was the one who found my phone. . . 

"Yeah. . . but, here's the thing, let's face it. . . you know and I know that it wasn't just her fault."

I sighed. "You're right. . . I gave in when I had the will power to say no."

Blake moved closer. "That's why I'm here, because I want to know why you didn't say no. . . was it because I was never around or. . ."

I shook my head. "No no no, it would never be something like that!"

He sighed. "Then, why didn't ya say no. . . ?"

_I don't know why I didn't say no. . ._ No! I couldn't give him some lame ass excuse like that. "I guess I just remembered how in love we were in Highschool and that just took over, I wasn't thinking clearly I guess." It wasn't to lame.

"So, I guess that would be like me saying the reason I was sneaking around and fuckin Miranda again was because I remembered how in love we were before I broke it off with her for you, then. Am I right or wrong?"

"You're right, I'm not saying I should've done it, because I shouldn't have. But I know that I shouldn't have, it was one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made in my life, but. . . if I lose you because of it, I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself, because I know that if you walk out that door right now, that it's going to be my fault. . . because I didn't say no and I let all of this happen."

Blake seemed to be thinking. "Let me ask ya this. . . If I hadn't have walked in and you finished whatever it was that you were doing, would you have told me 'bout it or kept it from me?"

"Of course I would tell you about it. I don't think I would live with myself if I kept something like that from you." Hopefully this was working. . . 

Nothing, Blake said nothing. He just sat there, emotionless.

"Look, Blake. . . I know what I did was wrong and I know I shouldn't have, but I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you. . . and I'm willing to do anything it takes to keep you. . . I'll even give you my phone, email address, everything. Just so you know that I'm not cheating on you. I never wanted to hurt you. All of that was one big, stupid, and dumb mistake that I wish I could take back, but I can't. . . and I know that."

"I know you're sorry, Adam. And I also know that ya wouldn't be able to live without me, but. .  what if this happens again? What if you saying all of this now is just a way to keep me in your life? What then, Adam?"

I sighed. "You're right, me saying all of this is just a way to keep you in my life. . . but not because I just want you to stay, because I love you, and I wouldn't be able to live without you Blake. Nothing like this will ever happen again, I swear to god. . . it was a very jackass move on my part, but I won't do it again. I love you, and I know you know that, deep down I know that you know that I couldn't live with myself if you walked out that door." I moved closer and sat in Blake's lap. "I'm so so sorry, baby." I began to cry.

"Adam, look at me." Blake pulled me arms length away. "Ya can't just do somethin like that and expect me to forgive ya because you said sorry. . . I know you are sorry, and I know you didn't want any of this to happen, but it did. It happened." 

I moved in closer, again. "I know. . .But, Blake I am truely sorry. I didn't want to hurt you like I did, I would never want to do that, and you hav to know that if I lose you now. . . I don't think I'll ever be myself again. Please, please don't leave Blake. . . I can't do this without you, I love you Blake Tollison Shelton."

"I know, and I'm more than willin to fergive ya. . . but, I swear on everythin I love. . . . . If I catch you with another skank like that, ever again I will shoot ya. You don't mess with a country boys heart, that is a death wish right there."

"It's amazing how even n the worst of times you can still make jokes. That's why I love you." I burrowed into his chest

He pulled me in closer. "Oh, it wasn't a joke."

I froze.  _Shit, would he really shoot me? Holy fucking shit. . . I don't think he's kidding, he's shot almost everything in the book. . . fuck, I better not screw up._ "Alright, loud and clear big country, no more mistakes. . . . "

He let out a booming laugh. "That's funny. . . . Ya think I'd actually shoot you? That's sad, c'mon ya know me better than that, I could never shoot you. . . unless you ere cheating on me. Then I think I could make an expection."

"Jackass!" I punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" 

"Shit, I'm sorry, I forgot about that." I gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Ya little shit. . . I wouldn't have this cast on if you hadn't have made me so mad that I punched my car, you should see the dent I left, it's pretty nasty. So, now I have to go and get my hood replaced."

"I know, and I feel like a total asshole for it. Is there any way you could ever forgive me?" I connected my lips to Blake's. And he metled right away. "I'll take that as a yes."

 

**Author's Note:**

> So....


End file.
